Michael comes back
by xXxJDgirlxXx
Summary: Micahel comes back all bloody and ready to fight..


﻿ Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- Help- TOS- Ad Blocker- Privacy Log Out Main UserID:755530 Settings Custom URL (0) Read Me First (1) Document Manager (2) Create Story (3) Edit Story  
(3) Chapter Manager Remove Story Backup / Export New Email Alerts Favorites Block Users Stats Remove Reviews Review History C2 Tools C2 Manager New C2 Staff New Create Story : It can take up to 24 hours before the entry will be displayed on the site. Writer's Etiquette: does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgement. However, there is an inherent responsibility that falls to writers as a result. 

Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed: Spell check all stories and poems. There is no excuse for not doing this. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one. Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. "Hot off the press" content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability. Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing. Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street. Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself. will take immediate action when the staff are alerted to them.   
Content Guidelines: Version: 03-27-2005

The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit to publish your non-fanfiction literary works.

Do not upload chapters, series, or segments of a story as separate entries. In order to submit a 5 chapter story, for example, use the "Create Story" page to submit chapter 1, and then use the "Edit/Upload chapter" feature in the left menu, after login, to submit chapters 2 through 5.

**Entries not allowed:** Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. One or two liners. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.   
**Actions not allowed:** Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories. Copying from a previously published work without approval aka plagiarism. **General rules:** Entry title and summary must be rated G for all audience. No exceptions. Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions. Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions. Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the "edit/upload chapter" feature in the left menu.

* * *

**Content Ratings:** adopts the rating system from 

Please note does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference.

* * *

  
P.N. Elrod Raymond Feist Terry Goodkind Laurell K. Hamilton Robin Hobb Anne McCaffrey Dennis L. McKiernan Robin McKinley Irene Radford Anne Rice Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb  
**Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or removal of account.** Category -- Please Select a Main Category -- - Anime » - Books » - Cartoons » - Comics » - Games » - Misc » - Movies » - TV Shows »-- Please Select a Sub Category --10 Things I Hate About You13 Ghosts28 Days LaterA Bugs LifeA Christmas WishA Knight's TaleA Little PrincessA Nightmare on Elm StreetA Walk to RememberA.I.AlexanderAlien NationAliens/PredatorAlmost FamousAmelieAmerican BeautyAmerican OutlawsAmerican PieAnnieArmageddonAustin PowersBack to the FutureBad BoysBand of BrothersBatmanBeautiful GirlsBeauty and the BeastBehind Enemy LinesBladeBlade RunnerBlair Witch ProjectBlowBlues BrothersBoondock SaintsBourne Identity/SupremacyBoys and GirlsBraveheartBreakfast at Tiffany'sBreakfast ClubBridget Jone's DiaryBring it OnBrotherhood of the WolfBuckaroo BanzaiButterfly EffectCannonball RunCasablancaCasperCast AwayCenter StageCharlie's Angels: The MovieCheaper by the DozenChicago!Chicken RunChild's PlayChildren of the CornChocolatCold MountainCollateralConstantineCoyote UglyCraftCrouching Tiger, Hidden DragonCrowCruel IntentionsDangerous LiaisonsDark CrystalDarkmanDawn of the DeadDay After TomorrowDead Poets SocietyDeer HunterDemolition ManDie HardDirty DancingDivine Secrets of the YYSDogmaDonnie DarkoDraculaDragon HeartDrive Me CrazyEdward ScissorhandsElektraEnder's GameEquilibriumEscape from NY/LAEver AfterEvil Dead/Army of DarknessFacultyFast and the FuriousFifth ElementFight ClubFinal DestinationFinal Fantasy: Spirits WithinFinding NeverlandFrom Dusk Till DawnFrom HellGameraGangs of New YorkGarage DaysGattacaGet RealGhost ShipGiaGinger SnapsGirlGladiatorGodfatherGodzillaGone In 60 SecondsGone With The WindGood Will HuntingGossipGreaseGremlinsHackersHalloweenHannibalHard Core LogoHeathersHedwig and the Angry inchHere On EarthHidalgoHomeward BoundHoney I shrunk the kidsHouse of Flying DaggersHouse on Haunted HillI Know What You Did Last SummerIce AgeIncrediblesIndiana JonesITJames BondJeepers CreepersJersey GirlJoseph: King of DreamsJurassic ParkKate and LeopoldKevin SmithKill BillKing ArthurKnockaround GuysKrullLabyrinthLast of the MohicansLast SamuraiLast UnicornLawrence of ArabiaLegendLethal WeaponLife is BeautifulLight It UpLion KingLock, Stock and Two Smoking BarrelsLove ActuallyLXGMad MaxMarx BrothersMary PoppinsMaster and CommanderMatrixMementoMen In BlackMighty DucksMinority ReportMiscellaneous MoviesMiss CongenialityMission: ImpossibleMists of AvalonMonster SquadMonsters Inc.Monty PythonMoon ChildMotocrossedMoulin RougeMummyMurder by NumbersMy GirlNapoleon DynamiteNational TreasureNetNever Been KissedNewsiesNightmare Before ChristmasNotebookNotting HillNow and ThenOnce Upon A Time In ChinaOnce Upon a Time in MexicoOpen RangeOsmosis JonesOther VoicesPanic RoomPatriotPearl HarborPhiladelphiaPhone BoothPirates of the CaribbeanPitch Black / RiddickPlanet of the ApesPrincess BridePrincess Of ThievesProfessionalPump Up The VolumeQuillsRe-AnimatorReign Of FireRemember the TitansReplacement KillersReplacementsRing/RinguRoad to EldoradoRobocopRockyRocky HorrorRookieRush HourSave the Last DanceSaving Private RyanSawScarfaceScent of a womanSchindler's ListSchool of RockScreamScreamersSecret WindowShakespeare in LoveShanghai NoonShaolin Brothers and SistersShaun of the DeadShrekSignsSilence of the LambsSkullsSky Captain and the World of TomorrowSmokey and the BanditSnatchSome Like It HotSomeone Like YouSomewhere in TimeSound of MusicSpaceballsSparklerSpecialsSpy KidsStand By MeStar WarsStigmataSWATSweet Home AlabamaSweet NovemberSwing KidsSwordfishTalented Mr RipleyTeen WolfTerminatorTexas Chainsaw MassacreThe ThingThree Ninja'sTimecopTitan A.E.TitanicTombstoneTower of TerrorToy StoryTrainspottingTronTroyTruman ShowUnderworldValentineVan HelsingVelvet GoldmineVillageVirgin SuicidesWallace and GromitWest Side StoryWicker ManWild Wild WestWillardWizard of OzWyatt EarpX-Men: The MoviexXxYou've Got MailYoung GunsZenon Primary Genre GeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasySpiritualTragedy Secondary Genre NoneGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasySpiritualTragedy Language EnglishSpanishFrenchGermanPortugueseRussianItalianDutchPolishSwedishChineseJapaneseFinnishHungarianCzechFilipinoHebrewDanishNorwegianIndonesianRomanianBulgarianArabicEsperantoGreekTurkishSerbianAlbanianFarsiPunjabiHindiCroatian Title Fiction Rating K - Recommended for Age 6+K+ - Recommended for Age 9+T - Recommended for Age 13+M - Recommended for Age 16+ Summary --> Document --- Select a document you have uploaded previously --- 


End file.
